wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Grimnir
Grimnir, The Fearless, Ancestor God of Warriors Description The brother of Grungni and joint husband of Valaya, Grimnir is the patron of warriors, and of Slayers in particular. During their ancient migration, Grimnir protected the Dwarfs from enemies such as Giants, Dragons, and Trolls. The coming of Chaos brought forth new dangers; wielding two mighty axes forged by Grungni, Grimnir led the Dwarfs against these abominations. After learning about the warp gate through which the forces of Chaos were entering the world, Grimnir decided to find the ruptured gate and close it with his own hands, even against the advice of Grungni and Valaya. He shaved his head, except for a crest that he dyed orange and spiked with animal fat, and tattooed his body with elaborate patterns that incorporated his personal rune. Dishonoured Dwarfs entering the Slayer cult follow the same ritual today. Giving one of his axes to his son Morgrim, Grimnir journeyed north singing his death-song. Morgrim followed Grimnir, even though he was urged to turn back. Near Norsca, Grimnir slew the maruading dragon Glammendrüng. Scarred from that battle, Grimnir cut a claw from the dragon and used it to add elaborate scars to his body in a final ritual preparation for his forthcoming battle. After attending a banquet in his honour held by the besieged northern Dwarfs, Grimnir and Morgrim departed. At the edge of the Chaos Wastes, the two fought the Daemon Prince Kragen'ome'nanthal, scion of Khorne, in a titanic battle lasting three days. On the verge of collapsing and bleeding from many wounds, Grimnir struck the Daemon Prince a killing blow, incurring the wrath of Khorne. After resting, Grimnir commanded Morgrim to return, and take his place as the protector of the Dwarfs. Morgrim watched his father dwindle into the haze of the Chaos Wastes. What became of Grimnir is beyond anyone's knowledge. Dwarfs do not speak of the matter. Grimnir is portrayed as a muscular Dwarf, his body covered with tattoos and ritual scars, wearing the spiked orange crest and exotic jewellery of a Slayer. He is clad in chain mail and is armed with the axe Az-Dreugidum ("Waraxe of Doom"). Alignment Neutral. Symbol Grimnir's main symbol is a double-bladed axe, one of the favourite weapons of Dwarf Slayers. Clerics of Grimnir dress in breeches with tattoos on their chest, including Grimnir's rune, and wear their hair in a Slayer's crest. Area Of Worship All Dwarf warriors throughout the Old World and Norsca worship Grimnir. He is especially venerated by the Slayers. Temples The largest temple of Grimnir in general use is located in Karaz-a-Karak. The temple in the Slayer's Hall at Karak Kadrin is larger, but only Slayers are permitted to enter. The temple at Karaz-a-Karak is dominated by a large statue of Grimnir as he appeared before departing for the Chaos Wastes; the temple's walls are carved with reliefs depicting the deeds of Grimnir on his journey, as told by the returning Morgrim. Another great temple to Grimnir lies in the still ruined part of Karak Eight Peaks, just out of reach of the Dwarfs dwelling in the citadel. Many Slayers have set forth to recapture the temple, but none has yet succeeded. Friends And Enemies The cult of Grimnir is on friendly terms with all Dwarf cults, especially with the cult of Grungni. It has little to do with other races, but respects the cult of Sigmar, both as a warrior-cult and because of the honour debt owed to Sigmar by the Dwarf race in general. The cult is hostile to all Dwarf enemies. Holy Days There are no specific holy days to Grimnir. Festivals to Grimnir take place before battle, and after a victory. Cult Requirements The cult is open to all Dwarf warriors and Slayers. In order to become an Initiate, an applicant must first complete a Warrior career. Strictures For Slayers, the only stricture of the cult is that all must engage in any combat where the chances of honourable death are favourable, especially against unfavourable odds. Any cowardice in the face of such combat further dishonours and disgraces the Slayer. The strictures for warriors, initiates, and clerics are less severe and are as follows: * Always press home an attack whenever so ordered by a superior. * Remain steadfast in defence whenever the enemy vigorously attacks. * Always assist a fallen comrade-in-arms. * Keep possession of the battlefield no matter how the conflict resolves. * Slay as many Dwarf enemies as possible. Spell Use The cult of Grimnir emphasises combat skills over magic, but clerics of Grimnir may use all Battle Magic spells, and inscribe any of the following runes: * 1st: Battle, Cutting, Striking, Warning * 2nd: Cleaving, Fury, Slowness * 3rd: Courage, Fear, Might, Smiting * Master: Master Rune Of Stromni Redbeard. Skills At each level, a cleric of Grimnir may purchase one of the following additional skills: Specialist Weapon - Double-handed Weapons, Street Fighting, Strike Mighty Blow, Very Strong, and Very Resilient. Trials Grimnir asks nothing of his Slayer followers; their quest for heroic death is an attempt to redeem themselves in the eyes of their god. The trials Grimnir sets for his warriors most often involves hunting and destroying marauding Orcs & Goblins, Skaven, or Chaos warbands. Blessings Tests favoured by Grimnir include Fear, Terror, I, WS, and WP. Favoured skills are Daemon Lore, Dodge Blow, Follow Trail, Frenzied Attack, and Immunity To Poison. Category:Rules Category:Religion